User talk:SaradominO o/Archive 2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ipod Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SaradominO o page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tatooine (Talk) 02:15, October 5, 2010 Welcome Hello man, I see you are starting to make edits here, you are more than welcome to join this wiki if you want. Regards, [[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 02:18, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:re: Ha. Well take my word and see if you want to join. [[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 03:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re: Ok, that's fine. Yeah, you may be ahead for now........ :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 04:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well. I'll catch up all right, I just need to get into a competitive spirit.;) :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 04:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Patroller A patroller is a User that watches over the wiki and makes sure that nobody is vandalizing articles: and they keep an eye on comments, making sure that they are safe. Are you up to the job?? :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 21:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Patroller ummm, Ill try to fix that now. Can you clean up the New Ipod pages you created(for instance the ipod touch pages. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 22:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind Nevermind editing the Ipod touch 1st and 2nd generation, I've got it, But next time follow the Manual of style. If you or a user makes exceeding edits such as that it shall be counted as Vandalism. But don't worry about it; your edit was un-intentional. But Intentional shall be treated as vandalism.:) :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 22:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: No, don't feel bad. I was a bit rusty too when I started my Wiki account.:) :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 22:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, ok. I understand.:) :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 22:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Nominations/votes Hello?? Hello. I was wondering, are you still going to apply for a patroller???? Regards, [[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 02:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Hello. Ok, I understand that. Now pertaing to the bureaucrat thing; what are you talking about??? I don't get it.Admin=bureaucrat; now what do you mean by that???? :regards, [[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 05:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re: Ok, I already know that; but what did you mean by saying I'm "only a bereaucrat". I am an administrator and a bereaucrat. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 05:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I need to work on that. I was in a rush that time; and I forgot about it by now. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 05:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok.:) yeah actually there is....... Keep the signiture clean please. :) that's it. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 05:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: I hope not.:) yeah, the rule is that or a potential block; I'm sure you won't go against the rules though.;) oh, and the page you made; it's pretty good, a few more days on the wiki, and your ready to be a patroller.:) :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 06:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Signiture Cool signiture man. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 05:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: It is counter productive from my perspective. It seems like I create a page such as Ipod shuffle 4th generation, and when I looked it up in 2010; it came up a red link. It's fine to just capitalize I''' in ipod, but going 'IP'od thats a different story. Grammar on here only matters on the first letter of every word in the name of the article. I hope the counter productive thing did'nt offend you; its just that, going back and looking it up, get the grammar right was '''too much for me. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 22:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) The capitalization On the capitalization, you could have put this: | insted of changing the page around. For instance; Ipod photo, could come out IPod photo With using: |. Because we don't need to redirect all of the pages. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 22:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:again Yeah, I thought about that earlier. You're right, but I didn't do that Just because you were editing it like that; I was afraid of someone spamming, or vandalizing those templates too.;) sorry if that bothered you. Did you want me to un-protect it for a while?? :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] [[User blog:Tatooine|'Blogs']] 04:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah; ok. Really sorry about that. Did you need the templates un-protected??? :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] [[User blog:Tatooine|'Blogs']] 05:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Uh, ok; I guess I can do that; But it probably won't be permanent. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] [[User blog:Tatooine|'Blogs']] 17:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:re: Yeah ok, I've seen semi-protection; it's pretty good. I'll take your word. Which templates did you you want me to o protect??? :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] [[User blog:Tatooine|'Blogs']] 19:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) .... add me on runescape im deltadrago33 (if if the list says Cpt Drago im still that peep)Jurassicpark787 Re:Err...um... Hello, pertaining to the message you left on my page; I would like to tell you that categorizing apps that way would make it harder to look for. Making a page called App, would be more "organized as you might say. I see what your're trying to say, and I kind of want to do it that way, but having all 250,000 apps in one single page would be a nightmare. oh, and the AWB page, umm, I guess maybe you can. :Regards, [[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] [[User blog:Tatooine|'Blogs']] 20:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Oh, ok. Yeah, I see what your saying. Maybe that will do. Oh, and do you know any other themes we can use for the home page? :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] [[User blog:Tatooine|'Blogs']] 23:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes,yes,go right ahead.Then I shall give my critique.:) :) :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] [[User blog:Tatooine|'Blogs']] 02:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok, thanks for doing that.:) :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] [[User blog:Tatooine|'Blogs']] 04:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:re: I can tell.:D Thanks again dude. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] [[User blog:Tatooine|'Blogs']] 04:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re: Umm, no not now; but I'll tell you when I need something categorized.:) Re:re:re: Umm, no not now; but I'll tell you when I need something categorized.:) :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] [[User blog:Tatooine|'Blogs']] 04:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Patroller? Hello, there, You now have sufficient edits to be a patroller. I think rollback rights come with it.(Just don't use them against me:D) :I guess next step is administrator. Trust me, you'll accumulate that many edits fast, at least at this pace you will.[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] [[User blog:Tatooine|'Blogs']] 17:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:patroller Yes, I definately think you're ready.:) Did you want me to make you one? :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] [[User blog:Tatooine|'Blogs']] 17:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re:re:Patroller? Yes, I agree. Ok, I'll make you right now. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] [[User blog:Tatooine|'Blogs']] 18:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re:re:re:re: Done. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] [[User blog:Tatooine|'Blogs']] 18:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: No problem. :[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']][[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] [[User blog:Tatooine|'Blogs']] 22:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC)